


Persephone, Persephone, I know you will return to me

by PepsiColaQueen



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Ancient Greece, F/M, Fem, Genderbending, Genderswap, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kidnapping, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Nikki is best mom, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Senku is persephone, disgusting, im so sorry, this was a bad idea, tsukasa is a sexy hades, tsukasa is bad at picking up chicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiColaQueen/pseuds/PepsiColaQueen
Summary: Nikki is very strict and overprotective of her only daughter, Senku. Making sure that no man comes into contact with her...To bad her brother also has an interest in her daughter as well...Hey Ho Alabama-
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Love Potion #9

**Author's Note:**

> Senku=Persephone  
> Tsukasa=Hades  
> Nikki=Demeter  
> Magma=Zeus  
> Ruri=Hera  
> Kinrou=Eros  
> Ginrou=Hermes  
> Minami=Aphrodite  
> Francois=Athena

"What gives you the right to tell my daughter what to do?!" Nikki yelled as she smashes a nearby vase. As beautiful as she was, her strength also matched her looks.

Ginrou cowers in fear behind Magma's throne, knowing too well how Nikki gets when shes furious. 

Magma on the other hand didn't bat an eye when Nikki destroyed his belongings, Hell, he's gotten use to her behavior after centuries of their marriage. This wasn't new to him at all, he expected this.

"C'mon Nik, you know our daughter is a grown woman! You should lighten up and let her have a boyfriend or two, every other Greek Goddess is doing it" He brushes his golden hair down as he speaks, "Look at Minami! Even after her marriage shes still dating around..."

This only made Nikki more furious, "I've been raising my child by myself without your help! I don't need to listen to your advice! She's fine with me!"

Magma stood up and raised his voice louder, "She's not a baby anymore! She needs to have someone else in her life without you coddling her!" 

"NEVER!" She smashes another vase before turning into a bird and flying out of the palace. 

As soon as she was out of sight, Magma groans and yells "Fucking Bitch!" He looks at Ginrou, still quivering behind his throne in fear.

"Ginrou, I need you to do me a favor"

Ginrou slowly emerged from behind the throne, "Ye-yes sssir?"

"I want you to tell Kinrou to shoot one of his love arrows at Senku, maybe if Senku fell in love with someone Nikki might let her go..."

Ginrou does a salute, "Yes sir!" before flying out the palace too.

Magma looks the clock (if there is one for Ancient Greece) and brightens up, "Oooooh its time for my pussy appointment down on Earth!" Magma then turns into a cow and goes down to Earth to fuck a hoe.

Ginrou sees Kinrou polishing his golden love arrows and decides to creep up behind up.

"SUPRISE!" He pops out

Kinrou nearly drops his bow and arrow and looks annoyed at Ginrou, "Be careful you fool! I could've accidentally shot an arrow at someone!" 

"Naaa, don't be so stingy Oni-Chan! I just came to deliver a message from Magma!" 

Kinrou sighs, "If Magma want's something from ME he probably wants some chick to fall in live with him or something..." Recalling the events where he had to shoot an arrow at a young girl (or animal even) just so that Magma can have a quick fuck and go. 

Ginrou scratches his head, "WEEEEELLL not exactly, you see Magma want's his daughter to fall in love with any dude just so that she can get a boyfriend and leave her mom..."

"Oh wow, someone different for once, well then..." He adjust his glasses and takes out an arrow "...Let's get this over with"

They walk on a large hill and looked around to find Senku.

"There she is!" Kinrou spotted her and aligns his arrow with his bow, "...now hold still"

Suddenly Ginrou grabbed the bow, "Nyee, Kinrou let me shoot this one time!" He tries to pry it off Kinrou's grasp

"What the? Ginrou stop! You don't know how to aim!" He pulls his bow back but Ginrou had a strong grip making it difficult to get it back.

"Let me do it just this once!" Ginrou whines.

The sound of cracks can be heard from the bow. "Ginrou stop you're going to break it!"

Before either one of them could let go, an arrow escaped and went flying down.

"OH NO!" Kinrou lets go of the bow, causing Ginrou to fall back, and follows the arrow. Hoping that he could stop it before it hits someone else.

Ginrou gets up and rubs his head, "Hey wait for me Kinrou!" and follows him.

At the same time, a portal opens and a figure walks out of it. 

"Hey Nikki are you here? I was wondering if you had any more of that Chamomile flower-" He stopped when a sharp pain prods below him.

The man looks down and sees an arrow deep in his crotch, "What the fu-"

Kinrou finally reaches the ground when he notices it was too late, "Shit, Shit!" Ginrou also reaches the ground

"Hey where is the arr-" He didn't finish as Kinrou grabs him and hides behind a large bush.

"Be quiet you idiot! This is your fault!" Kinrou covers Ginrous mouth as he peers out from the bush. He clearly saw the arrow hit someone, but who?

Kinrou looks out and sees a large man, 6'8 at least, with long brown hair that reached his back. He wore a black Chiton around his muscular body, making his white skin paler, and a silver Myrtle crown around his head.

Kinrou gulps when he realizes who he struck accidentally.

"Oh shit it's Tsukasa!" 


	2. How to pick up Chicks

Kinrou curses to himself under his breath.

"OOOOOOhhhhhh you said a bad work!" Ginrou giggled!

A hand covers Ginrou's mouth as Kinrou shuts him up, "Hush you this is your fault!" He hisses in his ear.

Kinrou peaks from the bush to see any other reaction.

Tsukasa just stands there, not moving one muscle. Not even blinking or moving his eyeballs.

"Oh shit, please don't see us!" Kinrou would hate for Tsukasa to fall in love with either him or Ginrou...well mainly him.

It took a while before Tsukasa finally moved. He turned around, summoned a portal, and went back inside.

Kinrou sighed in relief, "Oh good he didn't see either of us..." 

Ginrou feel back when Kinrou released him, "What happened big brother?" A giant fist hammered on Ginrous skull.

"Ginrou you idiot! Because of you, the arrow missed and it shot Tsukasa! The god of the underworld!" He shook Ginrou violently as he scolded him.

"Don't be so mean big brother!" Ginrou whined while rubbing his head.

"I'm going to have to go to Magma and explain the whole situation to him! Let's just hope that it didn't affect Tsukasa _too_ much..."

.............................................................................

Nikki came down carrying a couple of olives given to her by Francois. She reaches the soft green grass and sighs, basking in the warm spring heat.

"Senku darling! Where are you?" She looked around the area before spotting the familiar white and green ombre figure in the distance.

Senku was in her small garden of pea plant. Some where purple and others where white. She counted each one of them and wrote it down on a lily pad.

"Let's see....12 white and 23 purple..." she murmured under her sweet breath.

Nikki walked up to her small petite daughter, "Oi, Senku!" She stood next to Senku giving her some pea seeds. "I'm back from my meeting, here the seeds you wanted"

Senku didn't look up from her pad and took the seeds from her mother and placed it into a small bag. "Thank you ma..." and continued writing.

Nikki leaned over to see what was Senku writing, "Um..whatcha got there?"

Without skipping a beat, Senku immediately answered, "I'm just cross breeding these pea plants and writing down the colors of their offspring's" In front of Senku there was a vast field of pea flowers with different colors. Some even had more than one!

She was glad that Senku got the smartnessss from her, cause she certainly didn't get the smart DNA from Magma! That's for sure!!!

Nikki was glad that her daughter was preoccupying herself in the garden she made for her. If there was one thing Nikki was grateful for, it would be that Senku hasn't asked to leave the garden and her.

...Cause she sure as Hell ain't letting Senku go....ever...

"Alright...Well I'm going over here to take care of the animals..." She starts to walk away but quickly turns around, "Oh and uh Senku..."

Senku looked up from her writing, her red eyes looking back at her moms, "hmm?"

"...Don't stray far from this area! I don't want you getting lost ok?"

Senku had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Nikki always said this everyday, even though Senku knew this place by heart. "Yes ma..." She smiled at her mom then got back to writing.

Nikki smiles back and starts heading her way down. She knew if Senku stayed in this place, she would be protected by her forever... (foreshadowing) 

Senku was finishing up writing her pea flower results when she hears something. Like a loud POP sound that startled her. 

She jumped a bit from where she was sitting, dropping her pen. "The Hell was that?" 

Senku looks up to see what caused the noise. 

A few meters from where she was, there was a large blue flower that spouted from the ground. It was a new type of flower, one that she hasn't seen before.

As much as Nikki warn her not to stray too far from a certain location in the garden, Senku just ignored her mothers warnings and approached it.

Upon further inspection...it looked like a clit? It's shape was differently different from most plants and the shade of blue was particularly pretty!

"OOOHH! A new flower to add to my collection...don't mind if I do!" She starts to dig the ground underneath to reach the roots and take it out.

"Kukuku! This will be so fun to experiment with.." She stopped mid sentence when the ground started to rumble and shake.

"The fuck? Is this an Earthquake?!" Senku yelled.

The Earth rumbles before a large opening appeared from the ground. A large golden Chariot emerged from the hellish opening, led by four large pitch black horses with red eyes. 

For once, Senku felt fear. Fear and horror. Her heart pounded with rapid speed as she was face to face with danger.

"Mom, where are you?" Was the last thing Senku said to herself before being swooped away by the figure and dragged into the opening. Into Hell.

_FLASSSHBAC WHOHOHOHOH_

Magma was busy brushing his long golden locks while admiring himself in the mirror, even blowing kisses at his own reflection.

Kinrou was behind him, preparing himself to tell Magma what happened. How the plan to make Senku fall in love failed and how Ginrou distracted him and shot an arrow at Tsukasa's PENIS!

He shuddered imagining having the arrow pierce through his own penis.

Kinrou gulped and lightly tapped Magma's shoulder, "Um...Magma?..."

Magma didn't bother turning his head to see Kinrou, too busy practically making out with his mirror. "Yes Kinrou? How did our little love plan with Senku go?"

Kinrou took a deep breath in, "Um...well you see uh...what happened was...erm" He started stuttering and sweating.

Magma raised his voice in annoyance, "Spit it out Kinrou or I'll send a lightning bolt to your head!" 

At that moment, Kinrou shat his pants...or his tunic.

"Well what happened wa-"

Just as Kinrou was finally speaking, he was cut off by a portal that appeared before Magma.

Out stepped out, Tsukasa, lord of the underworld. 

The one who got his penis pierced by his arrows. 

At that moment, Kinrou double crapped his tunic. 

"Well if it isn't my dear not-a-blonde brother, what brings you here to my _lively_ realm?" Magma teased as he said the word LIVELY louder than the rest of his sentence. 

Now, while Magma and Ryuusi are both charming extroverts that love to party and act like sluts, their introverted brunette brother was quite different. He was a bit more awkward and down to Earth...or rather...down to the underworld.

Tsukasa maintained his best straight and calm face, for the next words he was about to say was going to sound ridiculousness and _taboo_

"Magma, I know this must be weird for the both of us...however, it is with great consideration that I must confess to you..." his voice calm and collective.

Magma yawned, he hated it when Tsukasa tried to sound like he was smarter than he already was. "What do you want to CONFESS Tsukasa?" Magma asked as he was taking a sip of wine from his giant ass golden cup

Tsukasa looked at Magma straight in the eye and said "I wish to marry your daughter, Senku..."

"pppffhfhtt" Magma spat out his wine and coughed, "You want to WOT MATE?!" He looked at his brother in disbelief. 

Kinrou on the other hand, was white as paper when he heard that too. It appeared that the love arrow did affect him...and made him fall in love with own NIECE! Once Magma puts two and two together (Since Kinrou was the one in charge of shooting the arrow) he will probably skin Kinrou alive and throw him to the lions.

Tsukasa, now embarrassed, continued speaking, "It's true, for some reason I cannot explain, I fell in love with her and wish to make her my bride...with yours and Nikkis permission of course..." 

Magma looked at the wine checking to see if he drank too much before looking back at Tsukasa. "So you want to bag my youngest daughter eh? You know Senku isn't that type of chick to easily give herself up you know?" At least Magma knew SOMETHING about his daughter...and was right about it too.

"I'm not intending for a one night stand, I wish to marry her and make her queen of the underworld! Please Magma, accept my proposal!..."

Kinrou looked up at Magma for any reactions while hiding his nervousness and guilt.

Magma was cupping his chin and pondering. For once Kinrou actually saw him ponder before making a decision.

A few minutes passed, of what felt like an eternity, before Magma finally responded.

"Sure you can take her! You have my blessing or whatever?" Magma agreed.

Kinrou's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You mean it Magma? Thank you! I'll shower Senku with love and devotion!" Tsukasa exclaimed from joy. 

"Yeah yeah" Magma waved his hand in the air, "Just make sure to make a cool entrance when you meet her. Chicks love it when you do a spectacular opening!" 

Kinrou still couldn't believe his eyes, he was witnessing Magma basically giving up his daughter for free. All because Ginrou wanted to play with his arrows of love

 _Damn you Ginrou! You Bastard!_ He thought

Magma continued, "...and don't worry about Nikki, I'll go talk with her. You just go and slide in Senku's DMs!"

Tsukasa bowed, "Thank you Magma!" and left via portal. 

_THE PRESENT TIME! WHOOSHWHOOSHWHOOSH_

"Senku! Senku! Where are you??!!!" Nikki cried out in the middle of the night, frantically looking for her daughter.

But she was no where to be seen 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys for the very VERY VERY VERY LATE update >-<
> 
> I've been Bus-ay with classes. It's finals week now but I'm using this sweet spare minute to update.  
> I'm so sorry for not keeping this up u-u
> 
> Also the flower I was talking about is the pigeonwings clitoria ternatea, a real ass flower and one that I did NOT make up

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to do this retale for a very VERY long time!   
> I hope to finish this since it will have only a few chapters.
> 
> Unlike my Dr. Steele fic 0)-(0


End file.
